eastenders_pagefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5738 (9th July 2018)
Summary Rainie bangs on Jack's door, begging for Max to let her in, Jean hears her shouting and comes outside to see what the fuss is about. She tells Rainie that Max is probably at work, but she tells Jean that she's already tried there. Jean invites Rainie for a cup of tea, but she refuses. Rainie feels hurt that Max is ignoring her, and phones her dealer to buy some drugs, Rainie meets her dealer in the Queen Vic alleyway, but Phil notices as he walks past, and confronts the dealer to scare him away. Donna witnesses the event unfold. Rainie confides in Phil at the Cafe, and opens up about how she can't have kids, Phil encourages Rainie to talk to Max, but she insists that it's over between them. Phil visits Max and tells him that they need to talk about Rainie. Max and Rainie later chat at the Cafe, and Max apologises for the way he has treated her and invites her to move back in with him, when they walk back to Jack's house, they are shocked to see Cora standing at the door with Baby Abi. Elsewhere, Halfway shows Mick, Linda and Whitney a video of Stuart apologising for catching an innocent man and accusing him of being a pedophile. Mick then tells them that Stuart was abused when he was in the young offenders institute. Halfway and Stuart have a heart-to-heart, Stuart tells Halfway about the abuse he received, and that it's the reason he hunts pedophiles. Halfway is upset that he didn't tell him about the abuse before. Halfway brings Stuart back to the Vic, but the Carter's are unhappy to see him. Halfway stands up for his brother and tells them that he'll leave if Stuart isn't welcome. Mick changes his mind and lets Stuart stay, the pair shake hands and start drinking together. Later, Whitney invites Halfway to Milton Keynes to visit Bianca for her birthday, Halfway tells her he can't go, but thanks her for the offer. Linda shouts to Mick that a barrel needs changing, but he has gone upstairs. Stuart offers to help Linda, she is reluctant to let Stuart help, but he insists that he does. Whilst helping Linda change the barrel, Stuart tells Linda that he knows she doesn't like him, Linda tells Stuart that he should go home and leave them alone, but Stuart doesn't take it well, and threatens her, telling her that he goes where he wants, when he wants. Stuart walks off, leaving Linda shaken. Ian is less than impressed when Masood brings his tacky ice cream van to the Square so they can renovate it into a food truck. They get to work on cleaning the van, but they soon start to bicker. After they finish cleaning the van, Ian gets inside it but accidentally locks himself in. Robbie tries to help Ian get out but is unsuccessful and walks away. Masood refuses to help him so he tries to get out himself, but this fails. Masood walks over to the van with a hammer to try and break the window, as it'll be cheaper than replacing the door, he tells Ian to get back, but as he goes to smash the window, Kathy rushes over to stop him, she opens up the passenger door easily, and Ian realises he has been pranked. Martin tries to make some breakfast, but Jean and Kat steal it. When he goes for a shower, Jean walks in on him, so he comes downstairs and vents his anger about how overcrowded the house is, and that the Slater's should respect his privacy. Kat and Mo laugh and steal his towel. Stacey puts a lock on the door to keep Martin happy. Martin tells Stacey that he feels like her family are ganging up on him and it makes him uncomfortable. Duff Duff - Linda Carter Cast